


dont get in trouble next time, okay?

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Taka is a good dad, Their kid gets in a fight, fankid, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Taka and Mondo's kid gets arrested and Taka has to pick her up from the station.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Original Female Character(s), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	dont get in trouble next time, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fankid work and yeah say hi to Ayako Owada :P (the title is crap too so I apologize)

Taka’s never been so prepared to yell at his daughter. It was so surprising, Ayako was basically an honors student with good grades and a positive influence on everyone, sure she had a rebellious side but that was managed and normal for someone her age. Well clearly, it wasn’t managed well enough because if it was, they wouldn’t be here.

He steps into the station and immediately spots the door leading to the holding cells, an officer dragging a handcuffed man back there as he fought, clearly not wanting to go.

_Oh god my daughters back there._

A chill runs down his spine.

What could she have done to be put there? The phone call didn’t give much details to it, something about a fight. Was she okay? If she got into a fight surely something else happened, god he was really so angry he didn’t even consider if she had gotten hurt or if something else had happened, oh god what kind of father was he, what—

“Hello, sir, can I help you?”

“Hi, yes hello!!” He pipes up, quickly pulling himself together. “I’m here to pick up my daughter.”

“She’s in a holding cell?”

_Oh god don’t say it like that._

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

He realizes a second too late that he should’ve said Owada, now the lady might not even believe she was his daughter!! God how was he so stupid!!

“Is Ishimaru Ayako your daughter?”

“Yea—Wait, what’s the name?”

“Ayako Ishimaru, that’s what she told the officer who detained her.”

_Well, that was strange._

“Well, yes, that is my daughter.”

“Alright, someones coming out to get you right now.”

_God where has today gone.*_

“Ishimaru Kiyotaka?” An officer calls from the doorway leading to the holding cells.

“Yes?! That’s me.”

He nods at him.

“Follow me.”

Not questioning it, he follows the officer down the hall, Taka quickly spotting his daughter in an interrogation room. The officer opens the door to the room, Ayako’s face immediately being flushed with relief at the sight of her father.

“Your little brat got into a street fight with some kid, and then when they were breaking up she unprovokedly attacked another officer.”

_What did you just call her—*_

“It wasn’t unprovoked!! The asshole was taunting me, he got what was coming to him!!”

_God you are definitely Mondo’s daughter._

It was so strange, seeing her this angry and rebellious, he almost wanted to feel proud, she was standing up for herself to a cop. But on the other hand...

“Ayako just because someone is taunting you it doesn’t mean resort to violence,” He spoke softly, trying to keep his calm.

“Exactly, especially a fellow officer—“

“Excuse me, I wasn’t finished,” He cuts in. “Ayako was wrong for that, yes, but what kind of professional taunts and provokes an already angered teenager? Surely that’s just childish and not the image you want for this department.”

The officer clearly looks at him shocked by his words before speaking.

“Ya really believe this punk? I thought you were—“

_Okay no that's it._

“That “punk” is my daughter first off so of course I believe her, second how dare you address and disrespect her like that, especially with her own father in the room.” He pauses, waving at Ayako who immediately stands and walks over to him, Taka putting his arm around her shoulders. “Now if you’ll excuse us, unless either of us are being detained we will be on our way.”

With that, he leads them out, neither of them speaking until they got to the car, Ayako immediately getting in and leaning her hand on the window.

“Ayako, put your seatbelt on,” He reminds her, voice surprisingly gentle.

She does as told, bringing her knees up to her chest and leaning against the door.

The first half of the drive is silent, Taka taking time to come down from his high of anger and worry before deciding to attempt a conversation.

“So, what happened?”

He hears his daughter gumble, adjusting her legs and snuggling them closer to her chest.

“Some idiot was saying something dumb, needed to be set straight, officer just happened to see it.”

Okay, so she’s clearly still emotional about it all…

“Ayako, I know you wouldn’t fight someone for ‘saying something dumb’, please tell me what really happened.”

There’s a pause, Ayako taking in a breath.

“They were saying shit about you, about your name.”

_Oh. ___

__“Ayako, you know—“_ _

__“No!! I don’t care what reasons you have, they need to be set straight if they’re going to talk about my family like that.”_ _

__“But you’re not an Ishimaru, Ayako.”_ _

__“I know i’m not, but you are!! And don’t pretend I don’t know why you didn’t give me the Ishimaru name.”_ _

__Like that, his posture stiffens, his urge to look over at his daughter just barely below his insistence of keeping his eyes on the road._ _

__It had been a conversation they had too early, in his opinion at least, but when 13 year old her had asked him and Mondo how they picked her name, and why she wasn’t given both their surnames, the truth about it all came out._ _

__

__”My family is burdened with a debt and reputation of its own Ayako,” He forced a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I didn't want you to face the same struggles I did growing up.”_ _

__“For the record I wanted to give ya both of our names but your Pops insisted.”_ _

__“With perfectly good reason, Mondo!!”_ _

__“Yeah yeah whatever.”_ _

__His husband’s childish behavior brought a genuine smile to his face, the lingering tension in him from the reveal disappearing as quickly as it had come._ _

__

__“Ayako, I know you know the truth,” He says bluntly._ _

__“And I still think the reasons dumb!!”_ _

__“That’s still not an excuse!! You shouldn’t be getting arrested over something as petty as that!!”_ _

__“Well what if it was you in my place huh? What if someone was disrespecting dad right in front of you like that.”_ _

__He had already raised his voice, which he hated doing in the first place, and she did bring up a half decent point._ _

___Think, what would you have done if you were a 15 year old hearing the name of someone close to you being disrespected._ _ _

___Not resort to violence, that’s for sure…_ _ _

__But this wasn’t him, this was the child of him and his husband._ _

__He lets out a sigh, not wanting to raise his voice again._ _

__“You know I wouldn’t resort to violence, that’s for sure.”_ _

__“Well i’m not you.”_ _

__“You were the one who asked what I'd do, Ayako,” He replies calmly._ _

__Like that, she goes quiet. He’s tempted to laugh, teenagers are really funny to him now as an adult. Regardless, this conversation wasn’t going anywhere, and he still had questions._ _

__“Alright well I know why you attacked the kid, now tell me why you attacked the other officer.”_ _

__He peeks over at her and catches the way anger consumes her, it reminded him scarily of Mondo’s anger at times, the way she tensed, fist clenching and face contorted, and while he’s hyper aware he’d never face the wrath of either of them, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the sorry bastard who would._ _

__“He said…” He hears the anger in her voice, as if she were back in the moment, ready to launch at the officer again. “As he was separating us, the fuckin pig went ‘I don’t blame them, i’d probably off myself before I had to call myself an Ishimaru.’ I don’t regret hitting him one bit you know, I would’ve busted his whole face if I could.”_ _

__With that explanation, he feels a lot more of it makes sense now. He could picture himself clearly at the scene, other officers pulling her off the one who dared open their mouth and say something like that, one of them asking her name either there or at the station, to which she shouted, with nothing but pride and anger in her tone._ _

__“Ayako Ishimaru.”_ _

__She’d done this all for him, he notes, because she loved him so much she couldn’t stand the idea of someone speaking of him or his name so horrible. If you had told a fifteen year old him that in almost twenty five years he’d have a child who didn’t share his name but who literally fought someone who disrespected it, he’d surely go wide eyed in disbelief._ _

__Suddenly, Taka doesn’t feel like yelling anymore._ _

__“Ayako.” He doesn’t realize there’s tears in his eyes, just barely spotting their home in view and pulling into the driveway._ _

__She turns and for the first time since they began driving, he looks at her, taking in the anger and emotions that flooded her figure._ _

__He places a hand on her shoulder and leans over the seat, planting a kiss on her forehead._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__She goes wide eyed, tears now welling in her eyes as she unbuckles her belt and steps out the car, running all the way to the other side and opening his door, half launching herself at him._ _

__He smiles, he can’t help it, he loves her so much it’s overwhelming sometimes. He hugs her back, running a hand through her curly hair as she rests her head on his shoulder._ _

__“Please don’t get in trouble next time,” He tells her._ _

__“Okay,” She responds, not looking up from the embrace._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__There’s a pause._ _

__“I love you dad.”_ _

__A tear does end up slipping down his face._ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback!!


End file.
